EPILOGUE- THE HOST MY VERSION
by billie2001
Summary: Want to know what happens at the end of the movie THE HOST? Read this. I do not own the characters. This is my fantasy.
1. Chapter 1

The Host: Epilogue

 **I DON'T OWN THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO STEPHENIE MEYER. THIS IS JUST WHAT I WANTED TO HAPPEN.**

 **Chapter 1**

Jared pushed me slowly onto the bed, taking in what he sees. Oh god, what if he doesn't like what he sees. I start to cover my bare chest. Jared is forced back to reality and pulls my hands away, I guess he does like what he sees then.

"I love you Mel. And I always will." He whispers so only I can hear.

"I love you mo-." I don't get to finish my sentence. His lips are on mine, kissing passionately while his hands are stroking all round my body.

I start to unbutton his shirt while still kissing. Gosh, I think as soon as his shirt is off, I've now seen it all. Well not all of him.

I realised I stopped kissing him when Jared whispers "Melanie, are you ok? Are we going to fast?"

"No, sorry, I was just amazed by…well, by you."

I don't really remember what happens next. It all seems a big blur. But a good one. An amazing one. All I remember is that we went the whole way. And boy was it good, in fact is was spectacular.

Jared and I have never been closer after that night about three weeks ago. I love him more than anything.

He will be home from work any minute now. I put the TV on to catch the 6 o'clock news before he comes back.

All of a sudden I feel the need to throw up. I run to the bathroom and empty my guts out in the loo for what seems a lifetime. I didn't even realise that Jared had come home and is now calling my name.

"I'm in here!" I shout before throwing up again.

I hadn't shut the door when I came in here earlier so Jared comes running in after hearing me be sick. He pulls my hair back as I go again. About twenty minutes later I'm lying in bed thinking of reasons why that suddenly came.

Then it hits me. My period didn't come. I'm a week late. I'm pregnant.


	2. Chapter 2

The Host: Epilogue 2

I'm pregnant. I'm only 21. I'm not even married. Do I tell Jared now about what I think or do I wait until I know for sure.

I think he has the right to know. As the baby's father.

Jared comes up later to bed and strokes my hair. It's now or never.

"Jared?" I whisper to him.

"Yes baby?" he whispers back.

I hesitate for a second. Jared looks at me worryingly. I have to tell him.

"I think…. I... I think I'm pregnant Jared.

He looks back at me in shock. We sit there for what seems like ages until he puts his hand on my stomach and kisses the top of my head.

"You mean to say that my little baby is in there right now?" he gestures towards my stomach. I nod.

"This is brilliant! I love you! And I love you!" Jared says as he kisses my stomach as what seems like a million times. I'm so glad he's glad. I thought he was going to leave me. Say we were too young. But no, he said he loves me and he loves the baby.

His lips move up to my lips and kiss me passionately and his hands stroke my stomach in light motions.

We replay what happened the night we first did it. But this time better.


	3. Chapter 3

The Host: Epilogue 3

I took the test a few days ago just to be sure of my theory. It was positive. We're having a baby.

Jared suggested we look for a bigger flat or maybe even a house as our one-bedroomed studio will be too small in 8 months' time.

I'm not showing yet but I will be in a few weeks. My morning sickness has stopped which is good and there are no signs I'm pregnant just yet.

Wanda and Ian are coming over for lunch later and were going to tell them the good news. The city is a better place now and everyone with a host has now lost them. Everyone is human again.

I put the lasagne in the oven as the doorbell rings.

"Jared? Can you get that?" I shout through to the living room. I hear him get up with a grunt and open the door. The happy laughter of them all makes me smile and I go to join them in the hall. I give Ian a hug then give Wanda an extra-long one. We have a really strong connection since she left my body. That sounds so weird. Jared and I decided to have Ian and Wanda as godparents to the baby.

We are all sitting down at the table. Jared and I across from Ian and Wanda. Jared takes my hand and starts the conversation.

"So, we have something to tell you" Jared tells them slowly. Wanda looks down at our entwined hands, obviously looking for a ring. That hasn't happened just yet.

Jared starts again, "Mel and I are going to be having a baby and we would be honoured if you two are the godparents." Wanda gasped in surprise and happy shock. She nods while happy tears are falling down her cheeks. Ian shakes Jared's hand in congratulations.

Three hours later, Jared and I are lying on the sofa watching TV. He's stroking my hair while I'm dozing off with my head on his chest. Suddenly he's picking me up and taking me to bed. I try not to giggle and I pretend to be asleep. He strokes my head and kisses me softly and says "I love you Melanie." And with that I actually do fall asleep once I hit the bed. I feel another kiss before I'm dragged in to a dream.


	4. Chapter 4

The Host: Epilogue 4

I wake up with the sun streaming through the window. I look to the other side of the bed and see Jared fast asleep. I smile and get up from my position to get some coffee. It's been a month since Wanda and Ian came over. Some basically I'm nearly two months pregnant and I have a small bump forming on my tummy.

Over the past month, Jared and I have been looking for bigger flats or a house and we have found the perfect one. We're visiting it later on today. It's a three bedroom flat, en-suite, and a bathroom. It has a kitchen cum dining room with a living room off the side. It has a small room which we thought we could use as a play and changing room. We love it.

Once Jared is up and changed I go have a shower. I stand in front of the mirror after my shower in my underwear looking at the bump. I smile to myself and pull my summer dress on over my head. I brush my hair and teeth and put some earrings in.

When I come out Jared sees me and wolf whistles. I stand on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss before grabbing the car keys and his hand and pulling him out the apartment. By the time we get to the car, he is still staring at me, especially my stomach and he has a cheeky grin on his face.

"Stop looking at me will you?!" I say to him as I give him the keys. But inside I love it. I love him.

It takes us about half an hour to get to the house and we see a lady in a suit waiting outside. She is smiling at us as we get out the car.

"Hello, im Celia Irons. I am head of this property at my estate agents", she says as she shakes both our hands.

"Im Jared Howe and this is my girlfriend Melanie Stryder. Thank you for letting us look round!" he says as he takes my hand in his.

Celia unlocks the door and leads us into the hall. It's beautiful and so spacious. We look round the rest of the house and I can see in his eyes that Jared loves it as much as I do. At the end of the tour Celia leaves us to talk for a bit. We both agree that we love it and it's so perfect if it's within our price range. After a while Celia comes back in and tells us the price.

It's all sorted. We're to move in next month. We smile at each other as we leave the house. As soon as were in the car, Jared leans over and kisses me passionately. I whisper words of affection and he says the same back. I know it's going to be a good night tonight.


End file.
